Mistletoe Above!
by Liloexp626
Summary: Things get real annoying when Lilo and Stitch get a mistletoe above their heads on Christmas day. They don't want to do it... or at least they say so. LS oneshot.


Oookay, this was supposed to be updated on Christmas... but things didn't go very well for me that day. Originally, this was going to be called 'Under the Mistletoe', but there was already a story with that name on the L&S section. This isn't very funny...I tried my best to do a humor story, but it just sucks at it. Uhh, well, hope you enjoy it .

* * *

_** MISTLETOE ABOVE**_

-Lilo, Stitch, wake up!

Nani's voice burst across the little dome. Even though she didn't scream really loud, the size of the room made it sound just like if she had screamed using a speaker. The poor girl and the little alien jumped on their beds as they heard the voice of the young woman, calling them to come downstairs.

-Guess what? Nani-saurus Rex is awoken —Lilo moaned groggily.

-Ih, awoken… —replied Stitch as he covered his head with the huge pillow. None of them said anything and lay back on their beds to return to their dreams.

-Hey you two, can you come downstairs and help us with the Christmas three??? Jumba and Pleakley are already helping!!!

-C'mon Stitch —Lilo stretched on her bed as she sat up —let's do what Nani wants if we don't want to get in trouble.

She stood up and walked slowly to where Stitch was sleeping.

-Uhm, naga bootifa… —Stitch groaned as he felt Lilo shoving him to wake him up.

Lilo looked at him and smiled. He looked so cute while he was drowsy… it was hard to believe this was the best destructor machine once, especially when she looked how cute he was. She felt the urge to hold him on her arms and kiss him, but stopped her urges before she made them come true.

She had started to get certain feelings around Stitch since he came back to Earth, after the whole Leroys thing. When he left, she realized of how much she really loved him, and realized that her love for him was beyond of friendship or siblings love, but always hid her feelings, at first because he was with Angel. She didn't know yet why, but they had broken up and decided to be just good friends. Stitch never wanted to talk about the reason; he always would avoid the issue if she asked him, and now even if he wasn't with Angel anymore, she would hide her feelings because she was afraid of being dumped by Stitch if she ever told him about it.

She shook her head and concentrated on getting Stitch awoken.

-Stitch… come on, get out of bed right now! —Lilo said as she pulled Stitch, trying to get him out of bed. Stitch would've won against this little girl if he was on his five senses, but he was too drowsy yet to struggle against his friend. Lilo pulled, and Stitch didn't struggle against her, making both of them fall to the floor of the room.

Lilo couldn't react in time to protect the back of her head as she fell, but Stitch woke up immediately and placed his hand on the back of her head, stopping her from being harmed all in a split of a second. He had just placed his hand there when they reached the floor. Stitch's hand reduced the hit on her head. Lilo opened her eyes when she felt the weight of something upon her and gasped when she saw Stitch, laying on top of her and having his hand behind her head. Their heads remained really close after they fell, and their noses were touching. None of them said anything or tried to move away for a long while. They stared into each other's eyes, both of them feeling their breaths being cut all of sudden. Lilo lowered her eyes to his lips for a split of second, realizing of how near they were from her face, but quickly looked back at his eyes.

Stitch wasn't any better than Lilo. He was as frozen as she was, noticing that he could bend his face just two inches to touch her lips with his, and she wouldn't escape if he tried to kiss her. The hand he had on her head wouldn't let her divert her face from his. His glance was penetrating, but when he felt Lilo's eyes staring into his he felt like if he would just melt down upon her.

He started to bend his face slowly, entranced by her eyes. Lilo noticed Stitch bending down and felt she wanted to struggle and push him apart, but at the same time she felt she wanted to rise her head to meet his lips and pull him the closest she could, and in fact she sensed her head being lifted up by Stitch's hand. He was pulling her face closer to his… closer… closer… just an inch more and he would be in Heaven…

-Aloha!!!

Both Stitch and Lilo jumped when they heard the loud greeting. Stitch fell on his back and Lilo sat up suddenly, and both looked ahead of them. There was the so-well-known pink furred experiment, looking at them amused, a little snicker escaping her lips.

-A-aloha, An-Angel… —Lilo stuttered and smiled nervously, her cheeks turning scarlet with shame —how long have you been here?

-Not so long… meega just arrived. Two seconds ago —Angel replied smiling as she showed two of her fingers —meega interrupted you two? —she asked as she offered one of her hands to Lilo, pulling her up.

-Naga… Angel naga interrupted. We happy Angel here —Stitch assured, talking as fast as he could as he hugged his friend.

-Oh, oki-takka. Thought meega had interrupted something important —Angel emphasized the word 'important' and then snickered again.

-Oh no… we were just preparing to get downstairs and help Nani and the guys with the Christmas tree —Lilo said, trying hard to make her blushing disappear from her cheeks. She knew Angel had caught Stitch and she about to kiss, and that made her feel nervous.

-Oh, I see. Meega can help with Christmas tree —offered Angel as she looked at Stitch with a questioning glance. Not even his fur could hide his magenta colored cheeks this time.

-Okay, that would be great —Lilo gave a little laugh nervously and then started to push Angel and Stitch into the lift as she talked quickly—you can go ahead, I need to change my clothes first. Aloha! —she said and finally pressed the button that would bring the experiments downstairs.

When the lift was gone, she dropped on the floor and sighed with relief, and then started to review every second of the moment she had been about to kiss Stitch. _"Wow, this was so close… and… and I think I'm not dreaming, am I? Well, let's see… no, I'm not dreaming. I was going to kiss Stitch!"_

She stood up and then approached her wardrobe to look for some nice dress to use today for the Christmas Eve dinner, but her hands were still trembling at the thought that she had been about to kiss her best friend.

Meanwhile, both Stitch and Angel had gotten downstairs and jumped out of the lift. Stitch's cheeks were still blushing slightly, and Angel could notice it easily. The contrast between magenta and ocean blue was great.

-What was that? —she asked, speaking in Turian.

Stitch whirled his head quickly and looked at her nervously, speaking in Turian as well —what are you talking about?

-Don't try to fool me, Stitch. I saw you two. You were about to kiss —Angel smirked as she watched the face of her blue friend turning magenta once more.

-We were not! —Stitch cried —we had just fallen from bed!

-And what were you two doing in bed? —Angel asked with an inquiring look on her face.

-NOT LIKE THAT, ANGEL! —Stitch cried even louder —she was trying to wake me up, grabbed me and we both fell!

-Oh, I see now… and then you tried to kiss her.

Stitch opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't. It wasn't completely a lie. He had been about to kiss Lilo. Anyway, he denied it stubbornly.

-I didn't! I only put a hand behind his head so she didn't hit the floor so hard! And then I was about to ask her if she was okay when you came in.

-And tell me, Stitch, how were you going to speak with your mouth stuck to hers? —Angel smiled innocently at Stitch, who let out a sigh of frustration —Oh, come on, Stitch! I know you're head over wheels for the girl! Why don't you just tell her the way you feel about her?

Stitch sighed once more —Angel, there are many reasons why I don't want to tell her. First place, I'm not even sure if this is going for real this time. Second, if it is real, I don't want to get dumped. Third, I think Lilo still likes Keoni —he said and then growled at the thought of the red haired boy.

-Well, those aren't hard ones —Angel said surely —you THINK Lilo still likes Keoni. And what if she doesn't? Remember I'm friends with her now, and she told me that she doesn't really like Keoni like that anymore. For the second point, you don't really lose anything by telling her what you feel about her. Even if she doesn't return the feeling by now, she will someday, and while that day comes, she still will be your best friend. I'm pretty sure that she loves you too, you know. And for the first point… duh, do boys are stupid heads sometimes. What do you mean you're not sure if this is for real? Why can't you just realize that this IS real? It's not only a stupid crush, Stitch! It's way too noticeable that you're in love with Lilo. Boy, even a blind man could see that! The way you look at her, the way you treat her, the way you smile at her… everything leads to know that you're in love, Stitch.

-Okay, okay! Well, those are your "three reasons of why Stitch should tell Lilo he loves her", but it's not that easy, Angel! I can't just come in jumping happily and say "Lilo, guess what? I love you!" and then just take her in my arms and kiss her!

-That's right… the part where you come in jumping happily would seem ridiculous —Angel pointed out. Stitch growled and Angel continued to speak —but everything else you said is okay. You can just get her to talk to you alone, and then you tell her you love her and why not? You can kiss her afterwards.

Stitch sighed in defeat and then looked up at Angel —are you sure, Angel? Do you think that would be the best?

-I don't think so, I KNOW so —she said as she patted her friend on the back — just do it. You won't regret you did as I told you. Come on, let's help everybody with the Christmas tree.

-Okay, I'm coming —Stitch said as he followed Angel to the living room. Angel seemed to think about something and then turned on her heels to face Stitch.

-There's just something else you should do before kissing her, Stitch.

-What? Asking her to be my boojibu?

-Not exactly. Wash your teeth and take a breath mint. Seriously, your breath doesn't exactly smell like spearmint —she said as she entered the living room.

"_Breath mint? What the blitznac…?" _Stitch thought for some seconds and then got it.

-Hey, my breath doesn't stink! It's always minty-fresh! —he said as he followed Angel to the living room.

When they entered the living room, they noticed that there were already several experiments helping with the arranging. For most of them, it was their first Christmas, which thrilled them a lot, and the ones that already had had their first Christmas weren't less thrilled than the first ones. Stitch could make out Sparky, Richter, Sample, Spooky, Phantasmo, Topper, Swapper, Kixx, Ying, Yang, Cannonball, Clip, Bonnie, Clyde, Spike and a lot more of them. Some were arranging the front part of the house and some were helping Nani with the Christmas tree. This year, Nani hadn't allowed Pleakley to even touch the Christmas tree for any decoration he could suggest. Last year his great idea had been ham, but after five days the house was a complete mess. Stitch had eaten the Christmas tree decorations, and since then Nani decided to never let Pleakley lay even a finger on the Christmas tree to decorate it.

Stitch watched intently at everybody. Angel seemed to be very excited with all this. Even though she had been on Earth by three years, this was her first Christmas. She had never celebrated it while she had been trapped on Gantu's ship before Stitch rescued her, so she was as excited as everybody else. Stitch watched how everybody placed things that he knew so well since his first Christmas. He knew now everything about Christmas… or at least he thought so. While he helped hanging some adorns on the doors and walls, he noticed that Hunkahunka and Babyfier hung on the ceiling some little kind of plant. He looked closer at it. In fact, it was a plant, but he didn't remember anything about hanging a little posy on the ceiling on Christmas day.

-Want some help?

He snapped to reality and turned his head to the owner of the voice. It was the raven haired girl he knew as Lilo.

-Ih… why not? —he replied sheepishly. He handed Lilo the box where all the adorns were, and then she started helping him to hang them on the wall. Stitch gave a second glance at his best friend secretly. She had chosen a long blue dress without sleeves, resembling a lot to her usual red muumuu, but when he looked closer at it he noticed that instead of white leaves, it had small snowflakes. He thought she looked cute with it. Lilo whirled her head when she felt his glance on her. Stitch withdrew his eyes from her immediately as she caught him. She smiled a bit.

-Yeah, I know this does seem kind of ridiculous, but this was the only thing that would still fit me. It's still silly, anyway.

-Naga. It fit Lilo… very well. Lilo looks pretty with it —Stitch blurted the last part accidentally. Lilo blushed at his compliment.

-Do you think so?

-Ih… Lilo looks very pretty. Isa bootifa —Stitch assured, and then continued hanging the adorns on the wall, principally to avoid Lilo noticing his blushing cheeks. They didn't say anything else until they finished doing their task, both stealing each other a secretive look from time to time. Even when they were finished, they still tried to find something to do, but it was practically impossible; with so many experiments already helping, it was hard to find something to help with.

Finally, when everything was done, they still had some free time, so all of the experiments gathered outside to do something while they waited for the dinner to be done. Slushy made snow everywhere around the house, and all of the experiments were soon playing with it, throwing snowballs between males and the females making snow angels on the ground, which remained a bit too weird for the ones that hadn't large enough legs or arms. Despite most of males and females were playing separated, Lilo, Stitch and Angel never separated. They grabbed an old surfboard from the attic and used it as a sleigh, and soon they were slipping through big hills of snow, screaming excitedly as they felt the air hitting them on the face.

Everybody kept playing and fighting until growing tired. Soon, even the trio got tired: the first one that left the game was Angel, and when Lilo decided to stop Stitch followed her. Anyway, when they went to meet Angel, they found that she was already busy talking with Sparky. Everybody knew that since Stitch and Angel broke up, she had developed a small crush on the electric experiment, and he didn't complain about it. They were getting along pretty well, so everybody thought most likely they would end up together.

Lilo decided to go into the house, and Stitch followed her, but just when they were about to enter, they heard the experiments making a lot of noise. When they whirled their heads, they noticed that they were teasing Angel and Sparky. Then they looked closer at the cause: it was a little branch of mistletoe hanging up them. Angel seemed to be really confused, but Sparky was already blushing deeply. The male cousins started cheering him up, and then, after some seconds of total confusion, Sparky pecked Angel quickly on the lips. Angel stared bedazzled at him. Her cheeks were blushing a lot.

-Lilo, why Sparky kiss Angel? —Stitch asked after a crowd of experiments covered the pair.

-It was because of the mistletoe, Stitch —Lilo replied.

-Gaba mistletoe? —Stitch asked confused. Lilo looked at him.

-So you don't know yet that mistletoe thing? —Stitch shook his head —well, it's a bit hard to explain, but when you are under one of those with someone, you can kiss that someone. That's why Sparky kissed Angel… I'd bet she wasn't expecting that —she laughed as she remembered Angel's shocked face when Sparky kissed her —so, try no one sees if you're with someone under a mistletoe. Most probable is your cousins won't leave you alone until you kiss that someone. C'mon, let's go inside. We can have some chocolate.

Lilo entered the house, and Stitch followed her closely. They got to the kitchen, and Lilo poured some hot chocolate in two cups. She handed the other one to Stitch, who immediately gulped down all of the liquid. She was still drinking her chocolate when Angel came in. Stitch smirked widely.

-_"624 and 221 were sitting on a tree… _—he started to sing. Angel growled at him.

-Naga bootifa! Angel naga planned on kissing Sparky!

-But Angel liked it… ih? —Stitch teased her, his grin growing bigger. Lilo almost choked with her chocolate because of the sudden laugh that escaped her lips, while Angel blushed even more.

-Naga! Isa naga true! —she denied. Fibber, who was eating cookies in the kitchen with Spike, beeped loudly.

-**LIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Stitch smiled widely as he noticed Angel blushing furiously. This was going to be so much fun…

-_624 and 221 were sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _—Stitch continued to sing, making annoying kissy noises at Angel, who shot a deathly angered glance at Stitch. Anyway, Stitch continued to sing with an annoying voice, ignoring the glances Angel threw at him, while Lilo snickered at the pink experiment. Just when Stitch thought that Angel was going to dash after him to make him shut up, she did the unexpected.

-_Lilo and 626… _—she started chanting. Stitch's eyes grew wide with surprise and shock, while Lilo gasped, guessing what she was doing. Without thinking about it, Stitch grabbed a pineapple and pulled it into Angel's mouth before she sang any other word. Angel shrieked and tried to get rid of the pineapple. She looked very funny with that huge fruit inside her mouth, making her cheeks look extremely big and puffy.

-Sparky could help Angel get rid of pineapple… eating it —Stitch smirked once more. Angel's cheeks were now almost red with her blushing. After several failed attempts, she finally managed to pull out the huge fruit. Stitch expected her to chase him around the whole house when he saw the huge smirk on Angel's face. Just when he had started to back away, Angel pointed above their heads. Both Stitch and Lilo followed her finger and ended up looking over their heads.

-Uh-oh… —was all what Stitch could mutter under his breath. Lilo was too astonished to even pronounce a word. Above them was a little posy of little green leaves: a bunch of mistletoe.

-B-But I swear that mistletoe wasn't here when we came in! —Lilo stuttered as some experiments started to get interested in the subject and came closer. Then she noticed that Hunkahunka and Babyfier were still hanging the little bunches of leaves everywhere._"Why me?" _was all what she could think.

-So, are you gonna kiss the girl, fella? —Nosy came in. He had been watching the whole while, and the fact that finally there was something interesting meant that his nose would be into the subject until Stitch either kissed Lilo or punched him on the nose. This wouldn't be the first time, anyway, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Some more experiments started getting around, seeing the commotion in the little room.

Stitch growled annoyed. The first thing that Lilo had told him to avoid… and now he was in such a big problem with this mistletoe thing!

-Naga! Stitch no want to kiss Lilo! —he growled. Unfortunately for him, Fibber was still in the kitchen.

-**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**—the orange experiment buzzed. Then even more experiments started to get closer to learn out what was happening on there. Some experiments snickered when they caught Stitch lying. This was definitely getting interesting…

-Stitch liar —Angel smirked —Stitch wants to kiss Lilo.

-NAGA! —Stitch denied again.

-**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**—another buzz came from Fibber. More snickers were heard in the room. The more emphatically Stitch denied, the louder the buzzing became. Stitch smacked his forehead in frustration. Lilo was staring at him confused, but he could guess that she had already figured it out. She knew it. Angel was smiling innocently at Stitch, and all he wanted to do was tying up her hands and putting another fruit inside of her mouth… a watermelon would be a good idea…

Annoyed, Stitch grabbed Lilo's hand and started leading her away from the commotion. When he took her hand, various experiments started cooing at them.

-Whoa, the blue cousin is starting to get mischievous! —Nosy announced as Stitch leaded Lilo into the dim-lighted corridor. Everybody laughed at this as they followed Stitch and Lilo. Stitch growled and Lilo blushed furiously, and then Stitch noticed that the house was starting to get too crowded. He leaded Lilo then out of the house.

-Where are we going, Stitch? —Lilo asked nervous.

-Far away from them —Stitch replied annoyed as he pointed at his cousins. He grabbed Lilo once more and then started running with her to the backyard, trying to lose the experiments behind them. Finally, after some seconds of hesitation, Stitch took Lilo to the hammock. They hid behind the palm trees, but unfortunately for them, the snow that Slushy had made showed their footprints.

-Do you think we lost them? —Lilo asked hopefully.

-Ih —Stitch whispered.

-Well, then maybe we can stay here until Nani calls us all to have dinner —Lilo said as she stood up and climbed onto the hammock —I'm gonna take a nap. That warm chocolate made me a bit drowsy.

-Ih, drowsy —Stitch agreed as he climbed on the hammock as well and lay next to Lilo. Lilo shivered a bit when she felt Stitch lying next to her. Thinking she was cold, Stitch brought his arms around her to give her some warmth. They gave timid smiles to each other and then closed their eyes to sleep.

"…_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her - you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl…"  
**_

They woke up all of sudden and fell from the hammock when they heard loud music. It wasn't any kind of Christmas carol or anything similar. When they looked for the source of the music, they saw Angel and several other experiments watching them and making kissy faces at them from a certain distance. Sample was playing the song and waving at them cheerfully. Then they realized that they were again too close from each other and separated immediately, both blushing a lot. The experiments aww'ed at this, but continued to bug them with their annoying kissy faces as Sample continued to play the song.

-Oh, naga bootifa! —Stitch hissed at the experiments.

-Well, what do we do now, Stitch? —Lilo asked. Stitch groaned. He stood up, took Lilo's hand again and then leaded her somewhere else, but all of the cousins always ended up finding them and challenging Stitch to kiss Lilo, and when he growled at them or refused to do so, Sample played romantic songs —principally Elvis' songs— annoying Stitch even more with their kissy faces. This lasted two hours, and finally Stitch decided to take Lilo again into the house, only that this time they entered by the back door. They tiptoed through the corridor and finally got into the lift and then into their dome. They got out and Lilo immediately locked the lift. Now no one was ever going to enter there to try to oblige them to kiss. They dropped on the floor relieved, when they heard a knock at the window. They almost fell on their backs when they saw who were there. Again, they looked annoyed at the experiments, peeking from the window and daring them again to kiss. Some of them pointed again above their heads. Stitch and Lilo looked above them and… dang it, another mistletoe! From the window, Angel waved at them innocently. Stitch growled at her. She had done this. Everybody was doing a lot of noise, but then Angel managed to make them silent and whispered something at them. They all nodded and started to chorus:

-Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! —they all demanded, and then started chanting something different —_Lilo and 626 were sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! __**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!**_

Stitch groaned —they not going to leave Stitch and Lilo alone.

-I'm tired, Stitch. I can't give a step more to hide from them… Are you ever gonna leave us ALONE! —Lilo shouted at the experiments, but her only reply was their chorus, demanding Stitch to kiss Lilo. Lilo frowned at them. Stitch stood up quietly and walked up to her. When all of the experiments started shouting excitedly, Lilo turned her head to see Stitch walking up to her, showing a total defeat on his face.

-Uh, Stitch, what are you doing? —she asked nervously. However, Stitch didn't stop where she was, as she had thought he would do. Instead, he walked a bit more and stopped where their night table was. All of the experiments started to complain immediately about this, but Stitch paid no attention to them. All what he did was opening a drawer and taking out a little white tablet, which he threw inside of his mouth. Lilo looked at him the whole while. He kept it in his mouth for some minutes until he had finished with it. Then he started walking up to Lilo, and this time all of the experiments cheered up again. He took Lilo's hand and lifted her, and with no warning, he pecked her lips briefly. All of the experiments clapped at them excitedly as Lilo blinked twice, looking at Stitch bewildered while both of them blushed, and after some minutes of total mess and shouts, Nani's voice was heard, calling them all to go down and prepare for dinner. Everybody hurried and got down just to be the first ones getting some of the delicious food Frenchfry had prepared. When no one else seemed to be peeking inside, Lilo touched her lips in disbelief.

-Stitch… I hope you're not disgusted with me or anything. I mean, we didn't mean that kiss or anything.

-No worry. Stitch not disgusted. Stitch only did it so cousins leave us alone. Stitch didn't like kiss, anyway.

-**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

Both Lilo and Stitch rushed to the window and looked outside and then they could see that Fibber was still there, starting to climb down the dome. They both laughed nervously at this.

-Uh, well, I think we better get down before the turkey is over! —Lilo said and then started to walk to the lift.

-Lilo, wait! —Stitch shouted. She stopped and turned her head.

-What is it, Stitch? —she asked.

-The kiss… it was for first time… we were under mistletoe.

-Yeah, so what?

With no warning, Stitch wrapped his arms around her and crushed his lips with hers. She was totally shocked. What was this for? It didn't matter, anyway. Soon, she felt herself floating on Heaven as Stitch held her and kissed her with so much tenderness and gentleness. She forgot about everything else and kissed him back, enjoying the feeling she got from kissing Stitch. She knew right then for certain that she was in love with her best friend. Stitch pulled away all of sudden. She blinked twice before she realized that this had been real. She had dreamed so many times with this that it was hard for her to accept that this had been in real life and not another dream of hers.

-That was… for second time we were under mistletoe —Stitch explained, blushing deeply under his fur.

-Oh, I see… —Lilo said, a bit disappointed that it had been all.

-Lilo be Stitch's boojibu please? —Stitch asked. Lilo looked at him astonished.

-What do you mean, Stitch?

-Stitch loves Lilo. Stitch wants Lilo to be Stitch's boojibu —Stitch said slowly. Lilo smiled for first time.

-Do you mean it?

-Ih, Stitch means it.

Joy couldn't fit in Lilo's body. Overwhelmed, she threw her arms around Stitch's neck once more and kissed him again, giving him her reply. Stitch took it as an affirmative reply, and his arms wrapped around her immediately as he returned the kiss. They kissed for some seconds more until Lilo broke the kiss and almost squealed.

-Yes! I want to be your boojibu, Stitch!

Stitch grinned relieved as he kissed her nose briefly, then looked at her eyes. Oh how much did he love those eyes of hers! He loved everything about her, in fact, but he loved to stare at her eyes. Now he noticed by first time how beautiful they were. He cupped her hand on his and then leaded her to the lift. Lilo felt her heart flattering inside of her chest. She thought for some moments. Jumba and Nani wouldn't approve this. Pleakley would make a complete scandal at first, but knowing how romantic he was at times she was sure he would end up supporting them. But by now, all what she cared about was Stitch, her best friend and now her… boyfriend? That word sounded too superficial, maybe… lover fit better. She sighed and leaned her head over Stitch's head. His hand didn't feel like other times when he took it. It felt now kind of different. Stitch smiled and kissed her head. Lilo wanted to ask him so many questions, but they should wait until it was bed time. However, a question flashed through her mind.

-Stitch? What was that thing you got in your mouth before kissing me?

Stitch looked at her and chuckled a little as he pressed a button on the lift.

-A breath mint.


End file.
